


First

by DaniJayNel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Cunnilingus, F/F, G!P, Oneshot, Sex, g!p Nanaba, handjob, intercourse, they fuck okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8419969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: On their one year anniversary, Nanaba intends to fully sweep Historia off of her feet. Maybe they're ready to finally take the next step in their relationship, too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I started this a while back in the process of Howl, distraught by the NaKuri ending. Note that this is also during their anniversary, but in this AU, it's just NaKuri. Enjoy!

Historia’s hand was invitingly warm in her palm as they leisurely strolled down the empty, quiet expanse of the beach. It was late afternoon, and they could see the sun dipping low in the horizon, throwing streaks of warm orange and pinks across both the sky and the gently swaying water. Nanaba felt content in the silence, simply walking beside Historia as she was. And Historia seemed the same. A soft smile adorned her face, and though they had been speaking animatedly a while ago, they had drawn close in silence and stayed that way.

Nanaba held their shoes in her free hand, so the slowly cooling sand tickled between her toes. She kept a careful eye on their footing, because the sand dipped in low and if they weren’t careful, one of them could shove a foot too deep and topple over. While that would be rather amusing, Nanaba wanted to keep the calm of the atmosphere for what she had next in mind. Historia still wasn’t aware.

It was their one year anniversary, and Nanaba had dedicated the entire day to showing Historia just how much she loved her. First she had taken Historia to one of their favourite restaurants, taken her down to the zoo where Historia cooed at the strangest animals—such as the huge hairy spiders ( _“What? I think they’re cute.”)—_ and then afterwards had taken her down to the beach. It was busier far behind them nearer to one of the tourist hotels, so they had taken to walking down the beach to where less people walked. Well, Nanaba had urged so. She had a plan for how she wanted the evening to end. Her cheeks coloured slightly at the thought, but her stomach fluttered with excitement.

“Have you enjoyed yourself?” Nanaba finally asked, voice husky from little use over the past hour.

Historia’s blue eyes lifted to meet her own. “Mm. I haven’t been this content in a while.” She leaned in closer, pressing against Nanaba’s side. Nanaba released her hand and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, and leaned down to press a kiss to her brow.

“Well, we aren’t quite done yet.”

“Seriously?” Historia pulled back to stare at her. “You have been wooing me the whole day. What could you possibly have left to dazzle me with?”

Nanaba couldn’t stop her smug grin. “I think you give my love for you too little credit.” She inclined her head. “Follow me and find out.”

She hurried forward, laughing at the faux exasperated look Historia sent her way, but Historia followed. Nanaba headed towards a hill of rocks built high, and went around them. Her smile softened when she noted that everything was in place. When Historia finally joined her, a gasp left her lips.

“How did you do all of this?” she asked.

“Skill, my love,” Nanaba laughed. “Do you like?”

It was a corner of the beach far removed from the public eye. Nanaba had solicited help from a few friends to make sure they set this up in time. A large blanket covered the soft sand, and atop the blanket sat a bucket with ice and champagne, two glasses sitting neatly beside it. Red rose petals were scattered on the sand around the blanket, and the two pillows hinted that they would be there for a bit. Historia took her hand as they settled down on the blanket.

“I love it,” she breathed. “You did all of this, just for me?”

Nanaba gently pulled Historia down onto the blanket with her. “I’d do anything for you,” she answered. “Because you’re worth it, Historia.”

Historia’s blue eyes filled with emotion. "Me?” She moved over into Nanaba’s lap. “I think you’re the one that’s worth it.” She leaned closer until she could press her lips to Nanaba’s chin.

“We’re both worth it,” Nanaba countered. She caught Historia’s hand and kissed the back of it. “And we both deserve each other.”

Historia flashed a beautiful smile. “So, how’d you actually manage all of _this_?”

Nanaba poured them some champagne. “My secret,” she answered playfully. Historia looked as though she would argue, but she accepted the glass with a tiny smile and took a long, drawn out sip. Nanaba watched her, entranced. She wound her arm around Historia’s waist and pulled her in a little closer, trembling with nerves. She was already starting to feel hot and clammy, and the desire pooling between her legs wasn’t helping at all. It wasn’t harsh enough for Historia to notice, but it would be soon. Very soon. And if things went as planned, then that wouldn’t be such a bad thing.

Nanaba sipped quietly, eyes focused on Historia and nothing else. When Historia eventually spoke, the sound of her voice jolted Nanaba out of her aroused stupor. She cleared her throat and removed her hand from where it had been tightly gripping onto Historia’s hip.

“This is really nice,” she commented softly, staring out over the water. “Thank you for this.”

Nanaba set their glasses aside and pressed gentle kisses against Historia’s neck, where she knew she was most sensitive. As expected, Historia drew in a sudden breath. A shudder passed through her tiny body.

“Mm,” Nanaba agreed. “We have the most beautiful view.”

It was true. Soft, fading light sparkled across the water, glinting off the cooled beach sand. In a couple more minutes, the sun would go down. The moon was already heavy in the sky, ready to take on its job of illuminating the beach. Nanaba’s heart started pounding.

“We should come here next year too,” Historia added. “Or any day, really.”

Nanaba nodded, but her mind was far away. She was still trembling with words, and if Historia noticed, she didn’t mention it. Historia simply rested against her chest, staring away almost wistfully. Nanaba felt sudden guilt—here she was, feeling Historia up when her girlfriend was simply enjoying the view. Should she stop? No. Nanaba had been planning this for weeks. If Historia wasn’t comfortable, she could end it whenever she wanted. Nanaba desired her more than she had ever desired anything in her life. Swallowing, Nanaba tilted Historia’s head until they were looking into each other’s eyes.

“Can I touch you?” she asked softly.

Historia’s beautiful blue eyes widened slightly, but her lips pulled with a smile and her cheeks flushed slightly. “You want to touch me?” she asked teasingly, turning on Nanaba’s lap so that they were facing each other. “Where, exactly?”

Nanaba placed her hands on Historia’s hips. She could feel her face burning. “P-places,” she tried, eyes flicking away from Historia’s, but inevitably gravitating back. Her gaze was electrifying, and it was something that Nanaba couldn’t resist.

“Tell me what you want, Nana,” Historia breathed softly.

Nanaba took in a breath. “I want to make love to you,” she blurted hurriedly. “It’s been some months now, and I love you more than anything. I want to show you how much I love you. You don’t have to say yes. Sex isn’t required for me to love or want to be with you. I just…” she felt her breath catch at the darkened look in Historia’s eyes. “…want you.”

A small, warm hand pressed against Nanaba’s cheek, soothing her nerves and the stutter at her heart. Instead it filled her stomach with butterflies drowning in molten lava. Just from that look alone, Nanaba felt herself flush deeper, felt her abdomen clench with a wave of arousal.

“You want to have sex with me?” Historia asked huskily, leaning forward. She ran her hands through Nanaba’s short hair, gentling scratching her sensitive scalp and eventually the back of her neck. She only stopped leaning when they were touching chests. “Right here, tonight, on this beach?”

Nanaba swallowed, nodding. “I do.” It came out in a squeak, embarrassing her further. It was bad enough that she was asking for sex. It was something she had thought about often, but the two of them had never spoken about it, and when things had gotten heated, either of them would pull away until they cooled down. But god, she wanted Historia so badly.

“Well…” Historia kissed her, lips soft and warm. She hummed contentedly into her mouth. “Then fuck me,” she husked.

Nanaba groaned softly against Historia’s mouth, well aware that her blood was rushing downward and her cock was hardening quicker than she ever thought it could. There was no doubt that Historia could feel it, especially when she rocked her hips and made Nanaba moan again. “Are you sure?” she breathed out, panting.

Historia nipped her bottom lip. “Insanely sure.” She leaned back, hands clasping the bottom of her shirt, and then in one sudden, fluid motion, pulled her top off. Her bra went with it, and before Nanaba was even prepared, Historia’s breasts bounced softly into the open, pink nipples stiffened and taut.

Her mouth went completely dry, and if Nanaba wasn’t hard before, she certainly was now. She stared, wide eyed and open mouthed. Sure, she’d had brief glimpses of Historia’s chest during their relationship, but never like this. Not out in the open and certainly not bare. Historia cleared her throat, looking away. Her cheeks flushed red.

Nanaba realized that she had been staring like an idiot for too long. She swallowed hard and forced her head back into the game. “You’re beautiful,” she breathed intensely, meaning every word. Historia’s eyes lifted to meet hers.

“Really?”

“Yes really.”

Historia shifted slightly, and then she grinned. “ _Oh,_ ” she gasped. “Yeah, I can feel that you mean that.”

Nanaba felt embarrassed that Historia could feel her erection. It wasn’t the first time, but this was different. This would actually lead to something. Nanaba straightened slightly. “Can I touch them?” she asked softly.

Historia nodded, her blush travelling down to her chest. Nanaba leaned forward and kissed her, no longer able to stare so openly into her eyes while she made the first move. It made her too flustered to think.

At the first touch, Historia groaned into her mouth. Nanaba cupped her breasts gently, almost hesitantly, and felt the weight of them experimentally. When she gave a light squeeze, Historia’s breath hitched. Curious, Nanaba brushed her thumbs over the stiff peaks and shuddered when Historia’s teeth sunk into her lower lip in response. So her chest was sensitive. Nanaba grinned, confidence rising.

“If you want me to stop at all, just say so,” she urged. “Alright?”

Historia pressed their foreheads together, panting. “Okay.”

Satisfied that Historia knew she had the power to stop this should she need to, Nanaba gently turned them over so that she was on top. Historia looked away, blushing madly. Nanaba stared down at her, breath caught in her throat. She was so utterly beautiful that it took her breath away, made her throb with want and need. Steeling herself, Nanaba ripped her own shirt off and waited as Historia’s eyes raked over her bared torso. If it was even possible, Historia’s blush darkened.

“ _Oh wow,_ ” she breathed softly.

Nanaba blushed. Sure, her breasts weren’t as impressive as Historia’s. In fact, Nanaba didn’t even like them most of the time. She felt pride in her muscles though, and clearly Historia felt the same. Her eyes roved over Nanaba’s hard stomach, the dips at her hips that led down into her pants, and eventually her eyes stopped at the noticeable bulge in Nanaba’s pants. Historia reached out and pulled Nanaba down on top of her. Both of them groaned at the feel of their naked skin touching so fully.

“You’re amazing,” Historia breathed against her jaw. She was breathing a little erratically.

Nanaba settled her hips between Historia’s legs, making sure not to drop too much of her weight. Historia’s breasts pressed up against her chest, reminding Nanaba that she had more exploring to do. While she went back to kissing Historia’s soft lips, Nanaba trailed one hand down to a full breast and took it gently. She tried first passing her thumb over the tip of a nipple, but that didn’t garner more than a soft sigh. When she eventually used two fingertips to tweak, Historia involuntarily arched up into her, a sensual moan dropping from her lips. Nanaba throbbed at the sound.

Moving down slightly, Nanaba pressed purposeful kisses along Historia’s jaw and throat, all the while caressing her breasts, pinching a nipple here and there. Before long Historia’s breaths were ragged and short, and Nanaba moved lower, kissing along her chest until she was level with a pert nipple. Historia’s chest heaved.

“Can I?” Nanaba asked.

Historia’s eyes popped open. She stared for a moment, but then she ran her fingers through Nanaba’s hair and nodded. “Please,” she begged, breathy and needy.

Nanaba’s cock twitched in her pants. She leaned forward and wrapped her lips around a nipple, pleased when Historia rocked up into her in response. “ _Oh god,_ ” she gasped. Nanaba took that as great encouragement, and flicked the tip with her tongue. She repeated the action again and again, watched as Historia twitched and moaned. She moved over to the other breast, fully enjoying the experience. When she switched from light swipes of her tongue to sucking, Historia went rigid and a deep, arousing moan dropped from her mouth. Nanaba lifted her head, eyes wide.

“Nanaba, please,” Historia begged softly.

“What do you want me to do?” Nanaba asked, wanting full consent even though she could tell what Historia wanted.

“Please…” Historia gently pushed her by the shoulders, squeezing her thighs against Nanaba’s sides.

Nanaba grinned, taking the hint for what it was. She gave the glistening nipple one more caress, and then she kissed her way down Historia’s stomach, tongue lashing out to taste the soft, creamy skin. She could hear every shaky inhale, could feel every shudder pass through Historia’s body. When she settled between her legs, she slowly removed the last of her clothing, baring Historia completely.

The sun had set, bathing them in gentle darkness. So far out on the beach, there were no street lights, but the moon provided enough illumination. Historia’s pale skin almost glowed in the soft light, and Nanaba simply had to sit back and look at her. Historia was breathing hard and red in the face, but her blue eyes were darkened with lust. She spread her thighs wide, suddenly bold in her desire. A sharp, painful wave of arousal swept down Nanaba’s spine, ending right between her legs. Her pants felt uncomfortably tight, but she ignored her own discomfort and settled down on her tummy, running a wet tongue along her lips.

“Are you ready?” she asked, voice deep and sultry, surprising even herself.

Historia huffed. “God, yes.”

That was all she needed. Historia was very wet, her pink folds glistening, lips swollen. The small bud of her clit peeked out of its hood, begging for warm lips or a skilled tongue. She was beautiful, and Nanaba eagerly leaned forward to get the first taste of her. She experimentally swept the flat of her tongue from Historia’s entrance to her clit, groaning softly at the flavour. She swirled her tongue around Historia’s clit, and then she hummed in amusement at the flustered look Historia was giving her.

“What?” she asked softly, circling very, very lightly with her tongue.

“Nanaba,” Historia warned.

Nanaba relented and flicked the tip of her clit with her tongue. Historia’s head fell back and she moaned, and before long she was riding Nanaba’s face, hips bucking, hands lost in her hair and tugging hard. Nanaba alternated between swiping over her clit and drawing it into her mouth, sucking softly just to tease. Eventually Historia was crying louder and more urgently, and Nanaba knew that she was close. She grabbed one of Historia’s hands and intertwined their fingers, and then doubled her efforts and sucked _hard._ That did it, and Historia came with a loud cry. Her body lifted, shuddering and stiffened, and then she collapsed back down onto the blanket and released a long, satisfied groan.

Nanaba crawled up her body, licking her lips clean. “Was that okay?” she asked.

Historia lifted a brow. “That was amazing,” she breathed. “I came hard.”

Nanaba wiggled her brows. “Yeah, I felt. I’m quite amazing.”

Historia playfully slapped her chest. Nanaba settled between her legs again, and Historia shut her eyes at the feel of Nanaba’s clothed, hard cock between her legs. She reached down, fingertips skimming along Nanaba’s chest until her hand disappeared in Nanaba’s shorts. Nanaba hissed softly when small fingers closed around the shaft. She was pulsing with need, her cock full and aching. That hand felt like heaven, though, and when Historia gave a short, gentle pump, Nanaba nearly came undone. She grunted harshly and fell forward, burying her face in Historia’s shoulder.

“Are you going to come so soon?” Historia asked, a smile in her voice.

“As if,” Nanaba grunted. She forced her orgasm away, relieved when it tapered off. But Historia started moving her hand again, sliding it up along her length. She was insanely sensitive after eating Historia out, and thanks to lots of pre-come that had leaked out, there was enough lubrication to make every stroke that much better.

“You’re really hard,” Historia observed. “And really warm.”

Nanaba bit down on her tongue. She wanted to thrust her hips, but pushed the desire down and let Historia enjoy this just as much as she was. She couldn’t contain her breathy moans, though, and eventually Historia noticed.

“Am I doing it right?” she asked.

Nanaba nodded, but reached down and closed her hand around Historia’s. “Add a little more pressure,” she advised softly, squeezing their hands. She groaned. “And go slow.” She guided Historia’s hand upwards, relishing the burn of pleasure as it seared through her. She let go and grabbed fistfuls of the blanket underneath them, confident that Historia was a quick study. And oh, she was.

Clearly more confident, Historia did as she had been told, and slowly pumped Nanaba’s cock. She swiped her thumb over the swollen head with each ascent and squeezed a little harder when her hand dropped down to the base. After a few more strokes, Nanaba couldn’t contain herself anymore and began thrusting her hips, lazily at first. Historia turned her head and peppered kisses along her throat, sending waves of affection and extra arousal through Nanaba’s already frazzled brain. It was more than she could handle, and her hips jerked hazardously as she came, thick spirts bathing the inside of her shorts and Historia’s hand. When her orgasm finally tapered off, Nanaba collapsed to the side, breathing harshly.

“Wow,” she breathed.

Historia crawled up on top of her and straddled her waist. “That was fun,” she purred. She lifted her hand and licked it clean, well aware that Nanaba was pointedly staring. All it did was made Nanaba groan, arousal back up even after her orgasm.

They both fell silent then, staring at each other, both knowing what came next, but unsure how to proceed. Eventually Nanaba made the first move, and reached out to undo the button of her shorts. “Let me take these off,” she suggested.

Historia nodded and moved aside, watching. Nanaba went slowly, discarding her shorts first, leaving the boxer briefs for last. She enjoyed the way Historia’s eyes fixed on the bulge there, and so went extremely slowly as she slid her underwear down. When her cock finally pulled free, it dropped down against her tummy, and Historia licked her lips. Nanaba wanted nothing more than to feel her cock slide through Historia’s full lips, but she felt like she could quite possibly die if she didn’t sink inside of Historia’s pussy.

“Are we doing this?” Historia breathed, cheeks still pink, breasts heaving with every hard exhale. When Nanaba nodded, she crawled back onto her lap, scooting closer until Nanaba’s cock brushed against her inner thigh.

“It’s my first time,” Nanaba hurried. “So, um, I might not be perfect.”

Historia reached out and grabbed her cock. “You are perfect,” she assured, aligning the head with her entrance. “And it’s my first time too.”

Nanaba’s heart soared. She knew it was cliché and unrealistic to want her first lover to be her first time, but she was insanely happy that this was the case. Her stomach clenched at the very thought, that she would be Historia’s first, and hopefully, her only.

She remained absolutely still as Historia dropped down, going achingly slowly as the head slid deeper and deeper. It was her first time, after all. Luckily Historia was slick enough that she didn’t seem to struggle. But the pace was killing Nanaba, and she collapsed onto her back and grabbed hold of the blanket, biting down on her lip. Historia started slowly rocking her hips, urging more of Nanaba’s throbbing length inside of her. With every few inches she released open, breathy moans. Each sound sent shivers down Nanaba’s spine.

XxX

The moonlight shone silver along Nanaba’s bare stomach and chest. Her muscles glistened with a light layer of sweat, and Historia honestly thought that Nanaba was perfection. Her head was thrown back, exposing the cords of muscles at her throat. Each time Nanaba swallowed, Historia followed the movement with her eyes. She was deliberately going slowly, though it helped, too. Nanaba stretched her wide, and there was a very light sting of pain, but once she became accustomed to it, there was nothing but pleasure. She didn’t drop all the way down, and enjoyed Nanaba’s ticking brow and the way she bit into her lip, as she slowly rode only half of her length.

“Are you okay?” Nanaba suddenly choked out, dropping her head forward.

Historia rolled her hips, accidentally slipping too far down. She clenched her inner muscles and Nanaba groaned loudly. “I’m fine,” Historia panted. “How about you?”

Nanaba chuckled. “I’m about to come any second.”

Historia stopped moving. “Come here.” She waited for Nanaba to sit up, and once she was close enough, pulled her in for a long, steamy kiss. Nanaba groaned into her mouth. Historia could feel the cock inside of her throb and pulse, and that in turn made her clench hard and renewed wetness spill down between them. Historia herself could no longer take the torture, so she decided to speed things up.

She wrapped her arms around Nanaba’s arms, and then she slammed down in one hard motion, moaning softly at the flash of pain and pleasure all mingled together. Nanaba pulled away from her lips, panting, and Historia started riding her with harsh, hurried movements. She lifted herself all the way to the top and slid all the way down, slapping their skin together harshly.

Historia had fantasized about fucking Nanaba since their first date. She had always wondered what it would feel like to be filled so fully, taken so intimately. It helped that she loved Nanaba so much. It was never just lust and desire. And this was happening. Pleasure curled along Historia’s spine, making her skin flush and tingle. She could feel herself edging closer to the cliff edge, more than ready to take that first leap.

“I’m close,” Nanaba whispered against her ear, so breathy and tender.

Historia’s chest clenched. Nanaba gripped her hips, and then the angle of the thrusts changed as Nanaba took over, and Historia nearly saw stars. She cried out in pleasure, and in response Nanaba flipped them over.

“Is this okay?” she asked breathlessly.

Historia pulled her down until they were chest to chest. “God, yes. You feel so good.”

Nanaba kissed her softly on the lips, and then buried her face against her shoulder and drove her hips hard. Riding Nanaba had been incredibly pleasurable, but this… this made Historia’s entire body tingle, every nerve ending lit on fire. Nanaba slammed into her hard, the head of her cock rubbing against that very sweet spot inside of her. Like this, Historia could simply lay back and enjoy herself, enjoy the feel of Nanaba on top of her, moving inside of her, and enjoy the soft moans Nanaba released every time she thrust back in.

It didn’t take long. The orgasm rushed at her before she could even warn Nanaba, and she was clutching desperately at Nanaba’s shoulders. Nanaba’s breath hitched in her ear, and then she came too, hips stuttering, body shivering. Historia enjoyed every inch of Nanaba’s body pressing into her own. Her heart thundered hard in her chest, muscles tight. When the wave of pleasure ebbed away, she released a heavy breath and dropped her arms to her sides.

“Wow,” she uttered softly. She glanced up at the dark sky, the moon and twinkling stars.

“Agreed,” Nanaba responded softly, chuckling. She started moving away, but Historia stopped her by wrapping her arms around her neck. “His’?”

“Let’s stay like this for a bit.”

“Okay.”

It was getting much darker. Before long they would need to head home. For the moment, though, Historia just wanted to bask in the emotions and pleasure that still pulsed through her body.

What an anniversary it had been.

 


End file.
